Guilt, Love & Consequences
by citrus259
Summary: Someone from their past is attacking the team, trying to destroy them, one by one... Implied Tate and McAbby. read & REVIEW!
1. Katie?

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic, so I'm sorry about the cruddyness of it. I'm still in Twilight denial, so I'm writing this to hopefully get over that.

Spoilers: Twilight and Kill Ari.

Disclaimer: NCIS and the characters aren't mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie?...

Gibbs, Kate & Tony stood on the rooftop laughing with releif that Kate was OK. In the heat of the moment they'd all forgotten they were wearing the vests. Then it came. The bullet that ended it all.

Both men reacted completely differently. Gibbs on one hand saw what happened right away, and boy was he pissed. He knew exactly who that had shot his best agent straight away. As he looked over at the building that the bullet had come from he felt compelled to say the name.

"Ari"

Tony on the other hand took a minute to realise what had happened.

_Where'd she go? Kate was standing right there a second ago. Wait. What's this stuff on my face? Is that blood? My blood? No, Kate's blood. OH MY GOD! _Then he fell to the ground as he realised what had just happened. "Katie? Oh God no!" he sobbed over her lifeless body. "Katie, it's OK! It's just a superficial wound. It's OK! Ducky'll patch you up in no time. Isn't that right Gibbs? She's gonna be fine"

"Come on Tony, get up." Gibbs was back to his normal heart-of-stone self. "She's going to be fine. Ducky'll take good care of her, now come on, we have to find Ari."

Tony struggeled to hold back the flood of tears that was already leaking out. "Why do we have to find him boss?" He croaked.

"So we can kill the bastard. That's why DiNozzo. That terrorist scumbag shot Kate, and now I'm going to make him suffer for what he's done." he stated feircely as they started down the stairs. McGee would be wondering what was taking them so long to come back down, after all Gibbs _had_ destroyed the bomb, and that was almost an hour ago. And if Gibbs knew McGee he would have called the paramedics, the police, Ducky and half of the population of DC by now.

As they reached the bottom of the staris McGee came running over to them.

"Alright boss! You got it just in t..." he trailed off as he saw Gibbs' determined glazed eyes and Tony's tear streaked face and blood spattered clothes. "Uh wh-what happened boss? Uh... Boss? What happened? Why has Tony been crying?Is he hurt?" When he got no response from Gibbs he turned to Tony "Tony? Whats wrong? Did Kate kick you in the balls again? What did you say to her this time? Wait. Where is Kate? B-boss? Tony?"

They both just ignored him and kept on walking towards the car. Just then a rather eager looking platinum blonde paramedic jogged up to them.

"Hey, you two were on the roof right? There was shooting going on up there right? Come over here, I need to check that you're both okay." Gibbs took one look at her and kept walking.

"Hey! I _said_ I need to check you out!" she said as she grabbed Tony's arm and began dragging him over to the ambulance. Gibbs knew that right now Tony was very edgy, more so than himself, which was saying something.

"I don't think you want to do that. I think you'd better wait until our guy shows up." Gibbs said warningly to the young paramedic.

"No I really think I do want to do this and if there is anything wrong with either of you, you might be either critical or dead by the time 'your guy' shows up. And if I know NCIS 'your guy' is a coroner so he would actually be a help at your autopsy!"

At the word "autopsy" Tony snapped. He broke free of the girls grip and started yelling. "What would you know about NCIS? What would you know about our people? How dare you say something like that! We all know how to take care of ourselves and not get shot! Don't we Gibbs!" The paramedic just stood there, shocked. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know I was insulting you, or your team. How about you and your agents just come over here for a minute. I just want to make sure everythings OK with you all. Really." she said, motioning towards Gibbs & McGee. For a moment the older agent looked as though he would explode when he turned to the paramedic and said "_DiNozzo_ isn't the boss on this team. I am. And I told you it wasn't a good idea to take him. I think we would all appreciate it if you left now. Right now."

The girl left and Tony stormed off towards the car, then stopped halfway and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. McGee summed up all the courage he could manage and walked over to Gibbs. "Look Gibbs, I know something's wrong, especially after what just happened with that paramedic. If nothing was wrong Tony would've been over her like a bear over honey! Now tell me, where is Kate, what the hell is wrong with Tony and who's blood is that?"

"Look McGee, why don't you put that fantastic brain of yours to good useand put 2 & 2 together." Gibbs replied angrily. "It should be obvious!" McGee pondered this for a moment then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. Kate was dead. How could this have happened? Why her? Why now? He and Abby had gotten so far with their little matchmaking scheme for anything to ruin it now! Kate had just realised that morning that Tony had feelings for her. They could have been together, despite Gibbs' stupid rule.

"Wh-who... Sh... Who did this boss?" he asked shocked.

"It was Ari Haswari. And I doubt there'll be any of him left after Tony gets to him." As he said this he looked over at Tony who was now beating the ground with his fist. _No doubt he'll have a few broken fingers from that_ thought Gibbs.

There was an awkward silence which was ended by McGee rambling. "Um... Does Abby know yet? I think she should know. They are best friends after all. Were. And Ducky, I'd better let him know, she's like a daughter to him. What about, what about her family? Who'll tell them? Will you? I... I think you should do it. Not the director. Or the civilian police. The Director doesn't know her well enough, he still mixes her up with Katriona in book-keeping. And they especially wouldn'twant to hear it from him seeing as he's the person responsible for her, you know, death. Being that far in the line of danger and..." He was cut off by the sound of Ducky & Jimmy pulling up in the truck.

"So sorry were late Jethro, but Mr Palmer here got us lost again. Now what seems to be the problem?" he said light heartedly. Then he spotted Tony sitting on the ground about 5 meters away, still covered in blood and staring into space. His eyes had glased over and were beginning to drift in different directions. "Oh dear. What's the matter with young Anthony there?" he started to walk over to him when Gibbs grabbed his shoulder.

"Your patient is on the roof Duck. Take a body bag and the gurney. You'll need them. It's. It's Kate." he almost whispered her name. It was too painful to say it right now. He was the reason she was dead. If it weren't for him Kate would still be alive. If only he'd shot Ari when he had the chance.

"Caitlin? What's wrong with her? Is there a paramedic up there with her? Wait, did you say take a body bag? She isn't..." he trailed off as the truth sunk in. Caitlin was dead. That's why Anthony was staring into space, Jethro was looking defeated for the first time Ducky had ever witnessed and Timothy looked as though somebody had just run over his pet dog, then backed up over it. Jimmy just stood there shocked as Ducky walked slowly back to the truck to get the required items. He hadn't really known Kate that well, but she was nice to him. She treated him like an equal. Like a friend. Nobody else had done that for him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise that Ducky had already reached the stairs.

"Hurry up Mr Palmer. I don't want to take all day doing this. In truth I don't want to be doing this at all, but it would be a dishonour to dear Caitlin's memory to get another coroner to do this."

"Coming Doctor. I really think she would have wanted you to do this for her. I don't think she would trust anybody else to do it."

In all the emotion, the only one who didn't know about this terrible tragedy was Abby. Really she should have been the first to know after Gibbs & Tony. Kate & Abby were as thick as theives. Nothing could seperate them. Except this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think. please... just click the purple button on the left... ooh pretty purple button...


	2. I Can't Do It

First off I'd like to thank Stephanie519, emily & scaryisntit for reviewing… -gives jellybeans- THANK YOU! Sorry if something isn't right with the Ziva bit. Here in Australia were still watching repeats of season 2, which is good for me, coz I'm still in denial, even though twilight was shown like 3 months ago… also I'm sorry about the spelling in the last chapter. It was horrible, I know. I accidentally uploaded the wrong file, the un-spellchecked file… so yeah… heres chapter 2!

* * *

I Can't Do It!

"Yeah right Tony. I'm not going to believe you. How much did she pay you to tell me Ari shot her just to see my reaction? $100? Must've been more. Your acting's really good though. I'll give you that. I also give you credos for the fake blood. What'd you use? Cornflour, water and food dye? Looks like it. That's the most realistic."

"No Abby, really, Ari shot her. That terrorist scumbag son-of-a-bitch is going down for that."

Tony had been trying to convince Abby for the last 15 minutes that Kate really was dead. She just wasn't buying it. Although she knew Kate & Tony well enough to know that he wouldn't joke around about something like that. She was using any excuse she could think of, she didn't care if it was a horrible excuse, and she refused to believe that her best friend was dead.

"She can't be dead Tony. We've got an appointment at that Day Spa this weekend. She knows how hard it is to get appointments there, so I know she's getting you to do this so she can watch me freak out about that from the doorway then laugh in my face later." the young Goth said desperately. "I'll even go to the door and get her to prove it." But Kate wasn't at the door, so she got into the elevator and went to the bullpen. She wasn't there either. Abby searched for a full 20 minutes before the horrible truth sunk in. Kate really was gone. She went down to Ducky's room so there would be no room for doubt, but as she turned to get into the elevator again, she found herself face to face with Gibbs, his ice-blue stare going right through her, as she broke down into his arms. "She, she can't be dead Gibbs. She just can't be." Gibbs didn't say a word, just held her and made quiet shushing noises as she sobbed in his arms.

After she calmed down a bit Gibbs finally spoke "You should take the rest of the day off. Go home, get some rest, and settle down a little bit more. I'll take you."  
"Thanks Gibbs, but I gotta get something from the lab first. I'll meet you out the front in 10 minutes. Okay?" she said as she headed back towards the elevator again. She wasn't going to let Gibbs know she was really headed to autopsy. She needed closure.

"Ok." He replied reluctantly. He knew where she was going. She was going to see the body. He only hoped Ducky or Jimmy were down there to help if she got too upset.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

As Abby entered autopsy she was surprised to find Tony there too. She had expected to be the only one in the room. She walked over and stood next to him. They stood together in silence for a while and eventually Tony spoke. "I can't lift the sheet. I know I should, but I can't. You know, I was there. I was standing right in front of her when the bullet hit."  
"Yeah. I know Tony." Another silence. "I knew this was going to happen. I could have stopped it from happening. This is all my fault!"

"What do you mean Abs? If anyone's to blame it's me. I should have seen that bullet coming. I should have jumped in front of it to save her."

"Tony. Now that I think about it, no ones to blame. Nobody could have stopped that. Ari would have gotten her one way or another. Now come on. Gibbs is waiting for me in the parking lot. He's taking me back to my place. Apparently I'm too unstable to drive myself." And at this they both turned and headed out the door to the elevator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"_Tony… Tony! WAKE UP WOULD YOU! Gibbs is going to be so pissed when he finds out you've been sleeping on the job."_

"_Sorry Kate. I didn't get much sleep last night if you get what I mean. Wait till I tell you about… Kate?" Tony jumped up from his desk and ran over to her and squeezed her so tight he was surprised she could still breathe. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead! I went to your funeral. Is this another FBI screw-up?"_

_Kate smiled at the sight of her friend jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. God how much he missed that smile. "I am dead Tony. I was sent here to tell you to stop blaming yourself for what Ari did. To tell you that it isn't your fault that I got shot." She replied sweetly. Then her sweet smile turned quickly into a frown as she snarled "But you know me. I suck at lying. It _is_ your fault I'm dead. You could have stopped that bullet! Now stop trying to find another explanation and face the facts. I'm dead because you were too lazy to do anything to save me."_

_Tony was baffled at the sudden transformation. "I… I… I'm sorry Katie! I tried to make it up to you! I was going to rip that bastard limb from limb for what he did but then that cow showed up and shot him instead." he said desperately_

"_That's not good enough. Gibbs was closer to killing him than you. That's _why_ Ziva shot him. I actually liked her. She killed him for me and she'd never even met me. But then you and Gibbs had to ruin it all by scaring her off. She was a fantastic agent. And why didn't you want her? Because she wasn't me. Now DiNozzo, I'm going to say this once, and only once. If you don't get over my death I will haunt you for the rest of your natural born life to remind you of what you did to me!" she was now whispering through gritted teeth, and Tony knew she was serious. He was on the verge of tears now. "What can I do? I love you Kate! After you died I realised that. I didn't think I could live on without you. I would have gladly taken that bullet for you if I could have. I swear!"  
"Loved, DiNozzo. And I can't help you with that, because I never loved you. Not even as a brother." she said firmly. Then she pulled out a sniper rifle. "Do you recognise this gun Tony?" she asked sarcastically. "This is the same gun Ari used to kill me. You said you would have taken the bullet for me. Well here it is!" She aimed and fired._

In his bedroom, Anthony DiNozzo woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He'd had the same nightmare every night since Ziva quit. It was true, they had scared her off. Although he personally thought she was tougher than that to run scared when she found pictures of Kate glued to her desk.

It had been 6 months since Kate's death and the team were still smarting from their loss. They all dealt with it their own way. Gibbs drank stronger coffee, and more of it, than usual. Abby stopped coming to work for a few weeks after they got Ari, then when she came back she stopped talking to any of the team, even Ducky. Ducky had stopped telling his random stories that nobody really listened to, besides Kate and Palmer. McGee had stopped talking full-stop. All he said now was "Yes boss", "Mmm-hmm", "Uh-uh", and other unintelligible grunts and mumbles. Palmer quit and joined Greenpeace. Tony stopped dating and started acting like a 9 year old on a sugar high, making it his mission in life to scare off any new agent that had the gall to try for the open position. He wasn't the only one having dreams like this. Gibbs had been having them since the day she died. And kept having them, even when he was awake. To put it simply, the team had fallen apart. Kate was the glue that held their little family together and they all knew it.

* * *

Please, don't ask why Jimmy joined Greenpeace... It just seemed like the right thing to write at the time...

Yeah, please review! tell me if its good or crap.


	3. New Kid on the Block

Hey all, thank you 4 ur glowing reveiws... i am not worthy!

im currently working on chapter 5 so... i hope u like it all:-D

* * *

New Kid on the Block

Abby Scuito reluctantly turned into NCIS headquarters. She had stopped wanting to go to work since Kate had died. In a way, it was too painful because of the memories it dredged up. As she pulled into her regular parking space she remembered the time she and Kate had told the pretty, new security guard that Tony was gay. She still thought he was. Then as she walked into the entrance hall she remembered the way Kate had come to visit her at random times during the day, just to have a chat and keep her company. That was one of the reasons she had stopped talking to the team. She was afraid that if she got any closer to any of them it would be too painful for her if any of them got shot.

On a normal day she would go into the lab, lock herself away and turn the music up to maximum volume, and if any of the team came down with evidence to be processed she would process it without uttering a single syllable. But today was not a normal day. Before she could even reach the elevator a perky looking redhead, carrying four Styrofoam cups, stopped her.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Velma Mackenzie. I'm new here." she said, rather nervously, noticing the stern look on her face.

"And I care why?" Abby replied moodily. She was in a bad mood this morning because her usual supply of caf POW had been permanently eliminated. The only place in DC that sold it had gone bankrupt and had to close their doors.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I was just wondering if you knew which floor I could find Special Agent Gibbs on. I asked a security guard over there but he just laughed at me and shrugged me off. It seems as if everyone here is having a bad day today." she explained. This girl looked as though she would snap her neck in a second if she made one wrong move. Abby sniggered at the thought of this girl working with Gibbs & Tony. If she was this nervous around _her_, she'd be in a straitjacket by the end of the week.

"Yeah, he's on level 3. Just go there and look for the greying coffee junkie, the overweight mute, and the hot 5 year old." she said rather maliciously, then a slight frown passed over her face as she realised how cruel this must sound to the new girl. This was another way she dealt with losing her best friend. By being cruel and picking out the worst aspects in people. She had only known this girl two minutes and she could already pick hers. She was jumpy, and overly keen. Also her hair sucked. It was far too bright for Abby's liking and she could see obvious regrowth and came to the conclusion that she had only done her hair like that because she had heard the new boss had a thing for redheads. Then again, there was always the possibility that this girl had no idea what the new boss liked and had just done her hair that colour because she liked it. "Oh and by the way. If you want to last the week, I suggest you fix your hair." _Why am I giving this girl advice? I hate her. She's too sugar-sweet. More so than the 3rd applicant they had. Man she was annoying. I'm just glad Tony put that glue in her hair when he did._ Abby had begun to walk away when the Velma spoke again.

"Ok. Thanks. Hey. What's your name anyway?" Abby just looked at her, shocked that she was still speaking to her after the way she had treated her.

"Um… It's Abby. Abby Scuito. I'm the forensics department."

"You are the entire forensics department?" Velma asked incredulously. When Abby nodded she continued "Wow. You must get pretty lonely in the lab all by yourself!"

"I'm used to it." replied Abby as she stepped into the elevator. "Be seeing you I guess."

Had she just made a friend of this new girl? What in the name of all that is holy was wrong with her? She swore she wouldn't make friends with a field agent again in her life! It was too horrible to think every day that they might get themselves hurt or killed. As Abby stood in the elevator she silently kicked herself for making such a huge mistake. She would have to reverse it later. She didn't care if she hurt this girl by telling her she didn't like her or anything. Or did she? Why was she having these thoughts now? "Its too late now", she told herself "she already thinks you like her. You do don't you! Idiot!" she kicked herself again as the doors opened and she walked into the lab.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As Velma Mackenzie stepped into the entryway of NCIS headquarters she breathed in the fresh air-conditioned air and thought to herself. _This is the best job change you've made in a while. Much better than waiting tables or driving an ambulance._ She walked confidently up to a silver haired man holding a Starbucks coffee cup and asked "Excuse me, but would you be able to help me. I'm trying to find Special Agent Gibbs. I was wondering if you could tell me which floor I might find him on." At this the man, who she assumed to be a security guard laughed rather cruelly, turned and walked away.

"Thanks!" She called after him. "Bastard." she added under her breath. She stood there for a while wondering wether or not to just go to a random floor and hope to find someone who _would_ help her, when in walked a girl who was so obviously Goth, Velma would have been surprised is she didn't sleep in a coffin or some other crazy thing like that. Still rather annoyed about being shaken off so easily by the last person she thought she should take a stronger approach towards this girl than what she did with the security guard. She had every intention of being firm with her approach to this girl, but as soon as she saw the look of utter disgust and annoyance on her face she went weak at the knees.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Velma Mackenzie." she started. _Oh great. Just say your name and leave this poor girl guessing as to exactly _why_ you stopped her from making her way into work. She looks like she's had a bad morning too._

"And I care why?" She replied angrily.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I was just wondering if you knew which floor I could find Special Agent Gibbs on." Velma explained desperately trying not to make this girl any angrier than she already was "I asked a security guard over there but he just laughed at me and shrugged me off. It seems as if everyone here is having a bad day today." The girl laughed. _Ok. She's laughing. Laughter is good. Wait. That wasn't a laugh, that was a snigger. Oh dear._

"Yeah, he's on level 3. Just go there and look for the greying coffee junkie, the overweight mute, and the hot 5 year old." She said rather cruelly, a smirk covering her face. Then the smirk quickly changed into a grimace, as if she only just realised what she had said about her colleagues. Then the last thing Velma had expected came out of this girl's mouth.

"Oh and by the way. If you want to last the week, I suggest you fix your hair." It was amazing. She had given her some advice. Why though? So far all she had been was mean and abrasive. Now this whole new nice girl came out. _I think we might be able to be friends. I think she might actually like me. _She thought. Then she realised she didn't even know this girls name.

"Ok. Thanks. Hey. What's your name anyway?" She asked as the girl walked towards the elevator. The girl turned and looked rather stunned at the question she had just asked. She stood for a moment thinking, as though she couldn't remember her own name.

"Um… It's Abby. Abby Scuito. I'm the forensics department."

"You are the entire forensics department?" She queried, dazed at the thought that this one girl could run an entire lab. Abby nodded. "Wow. You must get pretty lonely in the lab all by yourself!"

"I'm used to it." Abby said, indifferently. "Be seeing you I guess." she added as the elevator doors closed in front of her. _Nice girl._ She thought. Then she noticed the wall just opposite the elevator. It had pictures and names of all of the agents NCIS had lost since it had been founded. She went and began to look at them. One that stood out in particular was a pretty brunette girl, who looked about thirty. She looked at the name. Special Agent Caitlin Todd 17/5/1975 - 23/5/2005. So this was the woman whose shoes she would be trying to fit. From the stories she had heard the remaining members of the team had made all new applicants lives a living hell. _Just their way of grieving I guess. Oh well, better head upstairs. Don't want to get in trouble with the new boss on my first day._ She headed towards the elevator, then turned and went up the stairs instead.

As she opened the door on the 3rd floor, the realisation hit her of just how many agents there actually _were_ working at NCIS. She began to walk through the bullpens looking for people who fit Abby's description. A greying coffee addict, an overweight mute and a "hot" 5 year old. _Shouldn't be too hard to find._ She thought. _Ha, yeah right. There are only a few rows of desks left and I still can't find them. Wait, there's more beyond the stairs. I think I'll go up that end and start from there._ And she began to walk, but before she had even reached the stairs, a paperclip hit the side of her head, which was followed by rather badly concealed laughter. This shocked her and nearly made her spill the coffee she planned on giving the team when she found them. She turned and immediately knew she had found her team. Despite herself she thought _Abby was right. He _is_ hot!_ She then marched confidently up to Gibbs' desk. She had heard a lot of stories about him, barely any of them were good. As she approached his desk she found, to her horror, that this was the "security guard" she had spoken to earlier. _Well at least now I know why he brushed me off._

"Good morning. Agent Gibbs? I'm your new agent, Velma Mackenzie. She held out one of the coffees and heard a snort from behind her.

"Boss, I don't think this one's going to last very long. I give her 'till Wednesday before she runs out of here crying." said the "hot 5 year old". This earned him a glare from Gibbs and a small chuckle from the "overweight mute". Really she didn't think he was that fat. Just healthily chubby.

"DiNozzo, did I ask for your opinion? No. Then next time, don't give It." he said harshly, then turned to Velma and pointed to the desk next to him "that's your desk there, the works already on it. This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…"

"My friends call me Tony." he interjected.

"Hi Tony." she replied apprehensively.

"I never said we were friends." he spat back, which earned him a hurt look from Velma and another glare from Gibbs that would send any other man running home to mummy.

Gibbs pointed to the other man and said "and this is Agent Timothy McGee. He doesn't talk, so don't bother trying to talk to him. Now get to work!"

At this Velma distributed the other 3 cups, went to her desk and started on what was going to, undoubtedly, be a long, boring day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the retetative-ness of the convo between Abby & Velma. I wanted to show both perspectives and I couldn't think of another way to do it...


	4. Hate & Saki

****

**Hate & Saki**

The new agent had been there for three hours, but Tony couldn't stop looking at her. She looked familiar. _Velma Mackenzie, she said her name was. Where do I know her from? _He kicked himself mentally._ Did I sleep with her at some stage? Was she one of my old neighbours? Have I seen her on TV at all? Screw this guessing game I'm getting back to work._ "Hey, new girl, I've seen you somewhere before. Have you got any idea where?" he said unexpectedly. Where had that come from?

"What?" She looked up from her work looking shocked that someone had actually spoken to her. She had expected for the entire day to stay silent, as it had been so far. "Oh, I didn't think you'd recognise me with my hair a different colour. We met about 6 months ago. I was a paramedic at the time. I tried to drag you over to the ambulance to check you out and you went spaz. Do you remember now?" she replied.

A look of dawning comprehension came over his face. "Oh. That was _you_. I hate you." he spat. What had she ever done to him? She didn't realise that she had insulted any of them as much as it seemed she had.

"Just out of curiosity, whose blood was on your shirt? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." she asked innocently.

Gibbs had been listening to this exchange. The last six months had been too quiet in the office and he welcomed the sound of conversation, but now he had to cut in, or else somebody might be leaving in a body bag. And that body would most likely be Velma. "It was the girl who's desk you are currently sitting at." he said dejectedly.

"Is she going to be back?" she asked stupidly. She didn't know what made her say it. She already knew the answer; she'd seen the picture in the hall. As soon as she said it she wanted to take it back, but the damage had already been done.

All three male agents looked at her as though she had a large, boil covered, tentacle growing out of her ear. "No, she isn't going to be back. Her original replacement killed the bastard that shot her and then she quit." said Tony. His voice began to break. "And just so you don't ask any more stupid questions like that I'll give you the full back story. Ari shot Kate. Ziva shot Ari. Ziva quit, then about 13 replacements came after her, then you, and if you don't shut up soon, there will be a 15th by Thursday."

Velma just sat there, shocked, looking rather like what she did the first time Tony DiNozzo went off at her. "I… I… I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo. I didn't realise what I was saying. I didn't think." she trailed off then turned back to her computer screen, kicking herself under the desk. A little voice, that was most certainly not hers, popped into her head. _You are such an idiot! From now on _think_ before you speak. Show them that you aren't a ditz, as you have presented so far. You are an accomplished young woman. You have skills beyond theirs in some aspects of this job. You notice things other people don't._ "Shut up." she muttered to the voice in her head.

"Did you just tell me to shut up!" said Tony, outraged.

"Oh, no, no, no, no… I was talking to myself." she replied nervously, then quieter as she looked down on her work "Just to myself"

"First sign of insanity, you know." This was said by a voice she didn't recognise. Everyone looked up at McGee. It was the first any of them had heard him use more than 2 words together since before Kate's funeral.

There was utter silence as everyone stared, dumbfounded, at McGee. Finally a shrill, repetitive and annoying ringtone broke the silence. Velma turned bright red as she pulled her mobile phone out of her bag. She read the name on the screen, which read "Mum". _Oh God, here we go_. She thought. _she's not going to shut up if I pick it up, but if I don't she'll call the entire family and complain because I'm ignoring her phone calls and I'll never hear the end of it!_ She stared at the phone for a few more moments then decided to answer it. She'd take her chances with her mother, rather than listen to hundreds of crabby messages left on her machine.

"Hi mum. Yes, I'm at work. Yes I'm actually doing something. No I'm not on my lunch break, and yes you are interrupting. Sorry mum." she said, her British accent suddenly getting stronger. No doubt she was going to get an earful from Gibbs for accepting a personal phone call in work hours. This was confirmed by the trademark glare, aimed in her direction. "Look mum, I'll call you back tonight. I really have to go. My boss is getting mad, and I _really_ don't want to get fired on my first day! OK. Love you too Mum. Bye!" She closed the phone and put it back into her bag. Gibbs kept on glaring at her. "What? It's not my fault my mother decided to call me in the middle of the day! She just has this thing where she has to talk to at least one of us every 4 hours." She explained defensively. Gibbs said nothing, but kept glaring at her. Tony couldn't help but be slightly amused at the situation. If he weren't so intent on 'hating' her, he would have laughed. Velma looked self conscious for a moment then went back to her work.

Around 1300 Velma decided that she was going to set up properly. She pulled a framed photograph of her brothers and herself, 3 small stuffed animals and a googly-eyed fluff ball out of her bag and arranged them around her desk. She had decided to stay in the office and eat her lunch as it was much more comfortable without the other agents there. She had just begun to sing Stop in the Name of Love, when a troubled looking old man came around the corner. "Jethro?" he turned to look at Velma "Excuse me; I don't believe we have met." the old man introduced himself "I am Doctor Mallard."

"Hello Doctor Mallard. I'm Velma Mackenzie. I'm the new agent." She put out her hand, and instead of shaking it he kissed it. Velma turned a light shade of pink and turned away.

"Oh no, please call me Ducky, everyone else does. Would you be able to tell me where Agent Gibbs is?" He enquired.

"Actually yes, I would. He and agent DiNozzo went to lunch about fifteen minutes ago. They said something about Thai food to Agent McGee, but that's all I can tell you." she replied politely.

"Well thank you dear. You have been of great help. I can imagine they will be a while yet so I won't bother waiting and I have a young lady waiting for me in autopsy, so when he gets back can you tell him that I wish to talk to him about something rather pressing." He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. From where Velma sat she could see him standing there rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. _Nice man. _She thought as she saw the lift doors open. She saw him step in looking somewhat surprised and happy. As he stepped in, another man stepped out, it was McGee. He scurried past and left a Styrofoam cup on her desk, then continued on to his desk and gave her a warm smile. He seemed to be the nicest of the three. So far he had spoken to her, which he hadn't done to anyone in 6 months, brought her coffee, and smiled at her. All the other two had done was glare at her and randomly order her to do odd jobs, like taking certain bits of paperwork to different parts of the building or get them coffee. She was sure that half of what they were making her do wasn't necessary but she did it without complaint. After all, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of this guy.

The day ended without another distraction. Everyone packed up and left at the same time. Velma headed home, whilst Gibbs, Tony & McGee went to their favourite watering hole. They went there together every time there was a new agent, to discuss the different ways that they didn't like them. Well, Tony & Gibbs did anyway. McGee just sat there nodding or shaking his head. The first one to speak was Gibbs, as usual. "I don't like her. She's too - chirpy." he said as they sat down. "This morning, before she came in, she walked up to me and asked" he put on a fake high pitched voice, imitating Velma's, "'Do you know where I can find Special Agent Gibbs?' I mean hellooooooo. I was standing right there!" Although he was saying this, he really thought it was a nice change from the nervous edginess of the previous applicants, but he wasn't going to admit to this any time soon. Maybe some time in the future, in 50 years maybe, when he was dead.

"I reckon she's too eager. Did you see the way she walked in with that coffee this morning!" said Tony. Gibbs smacked him upside the head.

"Yes I saw it DiNozzo. I am not blind!" he said heatedly. He put on the tough exterior, but inside he was smiling. As much as Tony complained, Gibbs knew he already had a soft spot for this new girl; he just wasn't going to let it show. Not just yet, anyway. After a while a girl in a goat t-shirt walked up to them, smiling widely "Hey Gibbs, what can I get you guys today?" she asked.

He turned to this girl and noticed the smile, and something else. "Just the usual thanks Bev, three scotches on the rocks. What's got you so happy?" he asked innocently. She flashed a diamond the size of a house at them.

"Whoa! Nice rock Bev!" exclaimed Tony.

"_This_ is what's got me so happy, as if you didn't notice Gibbs!" she said proudly. "We're getting married in August."

"Well, congratulations, and a word of advice; don't throw any golf clubs at him."

"Don't worry Gibbs, I won't. Just as long as he doesn't try doing anything stupid, like you did with Diane! I'd better go get those drinks if I wanna keep this job." she laughed as she walked off. They went back to talking about how much they disliked Velma, but as the night wore on they began to say out loud what they were thinking. This was partly due to the fact that they had all been Saki bombing since about 1900.

"You know, Gibbs, I really don't mind her." Tony slurred. "She really isn't that bad. I mean, sure she seems nervous, but aren't all newbies? Take McGee here, he was nervy until. Well, he's _still_ nervy. And then take me. I was edgy my first week. But then I got over it and got used to you and your God-like ways." at this he promptly passed out. Gibbs didn't even seem to notice, but McGee threw his drink over Tony's face to wake him up. "Wha- ? I'm awake!"

"I personally think she's a lot like Kate was when she was new here. Not afraid to say what she thinks, but she still waits until everyone's in a good mood to say anything, just in case she gets blown up by one of us. Hey, what was with that before? About the paramedic that bugged you the day Kate died?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothin', just that that was her." Tony replied with a grimace, then added brightly "She's changed her hair." he looked over at the bar and wondered; if Kate hadn't been shot that day, what would have happened? Would I have told her the truth, or just gone on living the way I was before, being the typical skirt chaser, charming every hot woman under 30 I could find, sleeping with her, then bragging about it to my friends. Then it hit him. His colleagues were his only friends. He sat there looking bewildered.

McGee sat in his seat, trying to stay conscious. He mumbled something the other two didn't quite catch and Gibbs decided that they had all had enough to drink and took a stand and said "Okay you two. I think its time we all went home, we still got work tomorrow and if either of you show up with hangovers you're both fired." he said unsympathetically. He then frog marched both of them to the counter, made them pay for their drinks and got a taxi for all of them.

* * *

A/N: thanx 4 the reveiws. SEE BEV! i told u there was a cameo appearance... :-D anywayz... hope u all liked it...

as always, please reveiw. even if it is criticism it helps me be a better writer


	5. You're Nothing

"Why does everything go so well with cheese?"

This was the second thing Velma had said all day, and it certainly was not expected.

"What?" Asked Tony.

"Cheese, you know, yellow dairy product, about twenty different types of it. Any of this ringin' a bell?" she replied mockingly.

"I know what cheese is. What do you mean, everything goes with it? I can think of plenty of things that _don't _go with It." he spat back. He _so_ wasn't in the mood for this, he still had a hangover from last night. Sadly it hadn't been one of those nights where he couldn't remember a thing. He remembered everything perfectly. He remembered telling Gibbs and McGee that he didn't have a problem with Agent Mackenzie, Gibbs getting them all a taxi and then throwing up on Gibbs just before the taxi pulled up outside his place. In short, it hadn't been a good night.

"Well it goes with heaps of things!" she continued, ignoring the pained expression on Tony's face. She seemed to have gotten a lot more comfortable around them overnight. "I'll even give you a few examples to prove it to you. It goes with; tomato, wine, chips, crackers, herbs, biscuits, fish, chicken, meat in general, vegemite, chocolate, broccoli, Brussels sprouts, cauliflower, potato, peanuts, various party foods. Everything! See, what did I tell you!"

"Peanuts? Yuck! That's possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my life! And I should know, I listen to myself all the time."

"Well at least you do, 'coz no one else does." she muttered under her breath.

"Whatever." snapped Tony. He was glad for the outbreak of chatter; it had been far too quiet since Kate got shot. He was just putting on the mean guy act to keep Agent Mackenzie out, he didn't like letting people get too close anymore.

"Are there any more foods you want to ramble about? Pizza…"

"Goes with that too." she replied jokingly. Tony racked his mind trying to think of the one thing that would be the vilest with cheese. There was silence for about 15 minuted as Velma and McGee continued their work and Tony thought.

"Aha!" he almost shouted. McGee jumped, and Velma just looked up from her work. "How about paper!" He grinned triumphantly, knowing that **no one** would be disturbed enough to eat **that**.

Velma considered this for a moment, then said "What type?"  
"_What_!" He nearly fell out of his chair. The question threw him completely off.

"What type of paper? Is it printer paper? Or notebook paper. Or cardboard? Or… What is that look for?" Tony was looking at her with utter disbelief.

"How would you know the difference? What, have you like, sampled every type of paper known to man kind?" he asked in astonishment.

"No!" He was over washed with relief. She was only messing with him. "Not **every** kind. I've never eaten parchment. Or really thick cardboard, only the thin stuff school kids use for assignments."

Tony nearly barfed. "How the hell can you do that?" he wondered aloud.

"Well it's not as if I sit down to a whole four course meal of **paper** every other day! When my sister's kids were 4, they forced me to eat at least one sheet of every type of paper in the house at the time."

"Forced?" he asked sceptically, his eyebrow rose. "You were **forced** to eat paper by a couple of 4 year olds?" He wasn't buying this story for a minute.

"OK, dared, but technically speaking they're the same thing because if you back out of a dare you are labelled a whuss for the rest of the darers natural born life, and seeing as they were only four, they've got a helluvalot more life to go than what you or I do!" she said, then a moment later she felt the impact of what she had just said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What, do you think were all going to die tomorrow? How the hell can you be so insensitive?" Tony practically screamed across the bullpen at her. She'd had enough of this, yesterday she had copped abuse from every angle. From Abby in the elevator, Tony in the squad room and Gibbs in the entry. The only people that had been really nice to her were Dr Mallard and Agent McGee, only problem was that McGee didn't talk, and Dr Mallard was in autopsy all the time, not in the squad room. Velma stood up and walked over to his desk.

"I can be this insensitive because its been more than six months since your partner died, and I think its high time you all got the hell over it! I don't particularly care if you were mentally traumatised, if you were that upset by it you should have taken time off! I can understand how you'd still be sad, but not to the point where, whenever someone says anything about death or her you blow up in their faces! You're a child, DiNozzo, and I will _not_ waste my time with a fully grown man who still acts like a child." she stated, in his face. She turned to return to her desk and nearly ran into Gibbs.

"I think you need to apologise to Agent DiNozzo, Agent Mackenzie." he said maliciously.

"I think you need to get over it too, Special Agent Gibbs. From the stories I heard, I thought you'd be a whole lot more commanding, and reasonable. From what I've gathered since I got here you've lost your identity. You used to be a great agent, Gibbs, but now you're nothing." and with that she grabbed her things and walked out of the building. Although he was pissed off at her for telling him he was a child, he was also overcome with a sense of respect, and awe at the way she had just told off himself and Gibbs, without missing a beat. _Pity she won't have a job tomorrow._ he thought offhandedly.

* * *

A/N: im sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but the truth is i couldnt think of anything and then school got back in and ive been swamped... ive got a few ideas for the next couple of chapters though...

oh, and please review! feel free to flame meif necessary!


	6. I Can't Drive!

Chapter 6: I can't drive!

* * *

Timothy McGee walked out of the NCIS building towards the parking lot. He had only gotten it after Kate had died, because of something she had told him, the week before she died.

_"I'm telling you Kate, I can't drive!" Tim said defensively.  
"Then why do you have a driver's license?" Kate replied. "You can't say it's for identification, because you've got your badge for that." he shook his head and turned towards the bullpen. She was right though, it wasn't for identification. Every year he renewed his license, telling himself that he was going to drive. Every year he chickened out.  
"Come on, Tim, I know you can drive, I've seen you drive. Why don't you get your own car and drive to work instead of catching the stupid bus! Then you wouldn't come into work smelling like a public bathroom every day." She pressed._

"_I do not smell like a public bathroom!"_

"_You could have fooled me. Anyway, you're getting off the subject. Why don't you get a license? There must be a reason." She looked sympathetically at McGee. "I won't tell Tony if you don't want me to." she enticed._

"_OK. But only if you swear on your life you will never tell Tony!"_

"_I swear."_

"_When I first got my license, my dad gave me a deposit on a new car. I'd paid it off in the first week, so I took a few of my friends out for a drive, to show it off. We'd been driving for about 15 minutes, you know, chucking wheelies, driving as fast as the car would let me. I was about two thirds of the way up this one street, the speedometer had gotten up to 140 km/h when one of my friends grabbed the steering wheel and turned it right, as fast as he could. We crashed into a house."_

_Kate had stayed silent the whole time Tim had been telling his story, her silence was broken by a very sharp, loud gasp._

"_Oh my God! Was anyone hurt?" she asked, amazed that he had never told this to anyone before._

"_Yeah, my friend in the front seat, the one who pulled on the wheel, he lost his legs, and my friends in the back all got whiplash. Luckily the house was abandoned; nobody had lived in there for almost a year. Since then I've never gotten behind the wheel of a car unless I absolutely had to." He finished his story with a sigh. "I can't believe I just told you that. I've never told anyone that, since it happened."_

"_Poor Tim. Don't worry your secret's safe with me. But I don't see why that stopped you from driving again. It must have happened, what, 10 years ago at least." She said sympathetically._

"_Yeah, I know, but I'm afraid it'll happen again, Kate, and if it does, I'm afraid someone might get killed this time."_

"_It won't happen again, trust me. You're more responsible now than what you were then, and you won't have an idiot in the passenger seat. You can't let things from your past stop you from doing things now!"_

That day she had given him the encouragement that he needed to place a deposit on a car. It wasn't until the day after she had died that he finished paying it off and it was officially his.

He turned into the parking lot, only to find Velma standing there, in front of a bright pink car.

"Hey, Tim. Can I call you Tim? I'm sorry about my little outburst before, but I seriously think that its time DiNozzo & Gibbs got over agent Todd. Was there something between them or something?" she began rambling again. _She must do that a lot_. Tim thought. "Oh, wait, that's right, you don't talk do you? Right, if you don't talk why am I asking you questions? There I go again. I'm sorry." she began to walk off towards the building.

Tim decided that this was it. He was going to start talking now. Today. Right here. Velma's argument with Tony & Gibbs had made him realise that he was as petty as them. He just wasn't taking his grief out on other people; he was taking it out on himself.

"Yeah, you can call me Tim." He said with a smile. His voice was croaky from months of disuse, but it still worked. "There was something between Tony & Kate. They loved each other. They were just too scared to admit it, just in case one of them got hurt or killed. But it happened anyway."

Velma just stared at him, mouth gaping. She moved it a couple of times, seeming to try to say something, but her voice just wouldn't work. She stopped for a moment, composed herself, and tried again. "Oh. Wow. Um… OK. Why are you talking? I thought you didn't talk. Was that meant to be a really bad prank, aimed at me? Or were you seriously not talking? I should stop asking questions shouldn't I?" she was talking really quickly. Tim was only just able to catch what she was saying.

"I really wasn't talking. I realised after your little hissy fit at Tony & Gibbs today that I was being really self centred too, and I should stop being such a girl. And don't worry about not talking, its good practice for me, I haven't talked in over 6 months." He smiled at her, silently thanking her for convincing him to talk again.

"Woah. I never knew I had that much influence over people. Yay me!" she said happily. Then she did some kind of weird happy dance. She then turned back to Tim and said "hey, now that your talking you can tell me what I was going to ask you before. Are Gibbs & DiNozzo still inside, because before when I stormed out I forgot my keys and I've been standing out here ever since." She said submissively.

"You've been standing out here for 3 hours!" Tim replied, astounded.

"Yeah, but I had a book, so I read it. I finished it 20 minutes ago though."

"OK, then. Yeah, they are both still in there, but do you want me to go and get them for you? Just tell me where they are."

Velma told him exactly where they were on her desk, and what they looked like. He walked into the NCIS building, and returned about 10 minutes later looking even happier than what he had when he left, if that was even possible.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he answered mysteriously.

"Actually, yes I would. So spill. Now." she demanded playfully.

"Gibbs and Tony are both currently, not talking. I went in and said 'hi' to them both and they didn't pay much attention, but then I gave them a lecture on how they really should listen to you because you're such a great person and you're right about them and that they need to get over themselves, and they just sat there and looked like someone had just slapped them over the face with a wet fish." He said, trying as hard as he could to not laugh. "I think that they were having a hard time taking advice from someone that hasn't been on the team since forever, so I helped out a bit."

This whole time Velma had been laughing so much that her sides hurt now. She calmed down a bit to talk. "Thank you Tim. I have a feeling they're going to be a lot different tomorrow." she said with a smile. "Now, do you want to go and grab something to eat? I'm starved."

"Nah, I think I might just head home today. Its been a big day, and I need to call my mother, tell her I'm talking again." He said wearily.

"Aw. Come on Tim. My shout?" she pleaded.

"Oh, well, if you're that desperate for someone to eat with, then ok! There's a really good steakhouse just up the road if you want to go there." He suggested happily.

"OK, sounds good, lead the way."

At this, they both headed towards their cars, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very, _very_, good day.

* * *

A/N: hey guys. once again, thanks for commenting.

tell me what you think of this chapter. love it? hate it? questions? comments? anything is welcome, im just trying to get better, to please you guys!


	7. What The

Chapter 7: What the...

* * *

Nothing.

That was what she had called Gibbs. Nothing. Gibbs was angry. No, not angry. Pissed; to the point of murder. He was gonna kill her! Or fire her. Either option would _not_ be welcome. She seemed really nice, but then again, he had thought the same thing of Ziva when she first arrived at NCIS.

Tony had been pretending to work since Velma left, instead he decided to listen to Gibbs rant and fume about their new agent. He had thought the feisty thing was cute, this morning. But that was before she had called Gibbs "nothing" and himself a child… Now he just didn't like her, at all. Or did he… He looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that he had been pondering the inner workings on agent Mackenzie's mind for almost 3 hours. McGee got up and left. _Same time as always. Didn't even bother to wave goodbye. Never does anymore_. Thought Tony sadly. He saved the work he had left on his screen and began to get his things together. They hadn't had a case in ages and they were all starting to get _really_ sick of paperwork. He looked over at Gibbs and saw that he was overly engrossed in his work. He wasn't really, Tony knew that, but he thought it was better not to disturb him from his thoughts. If he did he'd probably just tell him off, again.

Tony stretched in his seat, his back sore from hours of typing, signing and filing. He had just begun to get up as McGee walked back in.

_What the hell is he doing back?_ He wondered_ probably just forgot something. I may as well just wait for him to leave._ And sat back down.

"Hey guys, I left something on Velma's desk. Don't mind me."

The words were as clear as day. Tony looked at him like he had a tentacle growing out of his forehead. Gibbs just acted as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong Tony? You look like someone just flashed you."

He spoke again. _He seems to be doing a lot of that today_ Tony thought. This time Gibbs looked up, his face mirroring Tony's.

"we-welcome back McGee" Tony said croakily, sounding rather like McGee had earlier.

Just as he started walking back out the door, Gibbs called out "McGee!"

He turned and walked back to the bullpen and said, with a questioning look on his face. "Yes boss?" Boy did Gibbs look pissed. Tony thought he'd be able to sneak off while Gibbs was blasting McGee. No such luck.

"DiNozzo, sit. McGee, explain." He demanded.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be explaining boss." McGee replied curiously.

"You're talking again. Why? And also why the hell did you get something from Mackenzie's desk, not your own? Start talking." Gibbs spat back.

"I spoke to Velma outside and I think she's right about you two. I realised I was being the same, so I pulled my finger out."

"Now listen here McGee…" he began, but was cut off by McGee. _He's getting brave_ thought Tony, over at his desk.

"No. You listen Gibbs. Ever since Kate died you've been taking it out on everybody else. I think its time you stopped and took a long hard look at yourself." he turned on Tony, who was staring in awe at McGee. "And you, Tony. I know you. I know you like this girl. You're willing to give her a chance, but you're not giving it to her. Why don't you? Is it because you were in love with Kate? Or is it because you're afraid to let anybody else get that close to you? _Both_ of you need to take my advice here. She's an inspirational young woman. Since she arrived here, _yesterday_ might I add, she has made an incredible difference. So far she's gotten me to speak and see what an idiot I've been. She's seen right through your charade, Tony, and she's gotten you to start with the sarcastic remarks again. I even got an email from Abby today, saying "Hi". I haven't spoken to Abby for 6 months! Velma Mackenzie is the best thing that has ever happened to this team, and you're both too self involved to notice it!" And with that he turned on his heel, and walked proudly out of the NCIS building.

No amount of words could express the respect Tony had for McGee at that moment. He had just, single-handedly; pissed off Gibbs, talked him down off his high horse, then beaten him down to everyone else's level. He honestly believed what McGee had said about him. He was right, he _should_ listen to Velma.

Gibbs was pacing again.

"DiNozzo! What are you still doing here? Go home! And I expect a full apology to agent Mackenzie first thing tomorrow morning."

The Gibbs they all knew and loved was nearly back, at last. Maybe if he pushed him just a little bit further…

"Only if you do boss." he shot back playfully as he jogged towards the elevator.

"DiNozzo, get your ass back here!"

_It's working…_

"Sorry boss, cant, I gotta get home!" Tony yelled over his shoulder as the elevator doors closed. He fell back against the wall and laughed. Gibbs couldn't yell at him for doing that, he was only following Velma's orders and lightening up and by doing so getting back the old Tony. Which, coincidentally, made Gibbs his old self again.

As he stepped out of the NCIS building he saw Velma and McGee walking towards their cars.

"I thought she left hours ago" he said to himself. He shrugged and walked over to his own car.

When he got back to his apartment, he settled down to watch _Dirty Dancing_ while he reflected on the day.

_Mackenzie was right,_ he thought._ Cheese does go with everything._

* * *

A/N: So you all know, this was all Tony's POV kinda... 

Um, shoutouts:

**Darren:** thank you sooo much for uploading this for me! stupid non-working dial-up bollocks...  
**Sabina:** thank you for reading and telling me if its crap or not! you get to be the first to read my sn fic, if i ever get an idea... only idea i have is that it'll be dean-centric  
**Sarah:** thanks for being an avid reader for all this time, and stop lying by saying its good!

and finally

**All my readers & Reviewers:** thanks! and keep up the reviewing/reading!

this story still has a few chapters left in it... quite a few... heh heh heh... anyway, remember the lil purple button in the corner... click it click it click it click it click it click it click it !


	8. We Meet Again

**Chapter 8: We meet again**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them... except Velma, but she isnt in the chapter

* * *

"And how are you today, my dear? Ah, not too well I would suspect. Lacerations to the wrists and ankles show that the victim was tied. _However_, this was not the cause of death. No, she was infected with the plague. This reminds me of a case I had, last year, concerning one of our own agents. Mr DiNozzo was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of a cruel payback, aimed at Jethro, in the form of a love letter. Yes, poor Anthony had a tough time fighting that one off. I remember thinking at the time that he wouldn't make it through. Of course, I had to hold myself together for young Abigail and Caitlin. Abigail seemed to stay composed throughout the whole ordeal, but poor Caitlin, she just fell to pieces at seeing Anthony in such a state. I still believe that they were…" Donald Mallard stopped talking and looked down at the person he had just been talking to, taking in the bruising around the head and neck area. He realised that he had been speaking to the body about the team again. He looked again around and was saddened by what he saw, an empty autopsy. There had been a time where there was at least one other living person in the room at one time. After Kate died though, Jimmy Palmer left, Abby stopped visiting & Gibbs only came when he needed to, and didn't stay to chat afterwards.

Ducky shook his head and turned back to the victim. He couldn't quite pick why this body disturbed him so much. Maybe it was because this was so reminiscent of DiNozzo's case, 8 months ago. Ducky couldn't help but think _this could have been Anthony._ He found traces of a fine white powder on the victims chin. He collected it and walked it up to Abby's lab. He grinned as he stepped out of the elevator. Although there was soundproofing all around her lab you could still hear the bass of Abby's music.

_You would think that having two deaf parents, she would be less inclined to play her music that loud. Then again, she quite possibly got away with it when she was younger._ He thought as he entered the lab. As soon as the glass doors slid open, the music became louder.

"Hello, Abigail!" He shouted over the music. This was bound to be an awkward meeting as Ducky had been sending Mark, his new surly assistant, with the evidence he found on the body's these days instead of going himself, therefore cutting off all means of communication between the two.

The young Goth turned around in her computer chair with a scowl on her face. As she realised who her visitor was, her face abruptly turned into a wide grin, which slipped into a slight look of confusion.

"Ducky! How… how have you been?" She said uneasily, as she turned the music down.

"Oh, um… I have been, thank you for turning that down, I've been rather well. And yourself?"

"Cant complain. I miss Kate, but what can you expect, you know."

"Yes, I do know. But I'm afraid this isn't a social call today, I'm sorry." he said disdainfully as he looked at Abbys crestfallen features. "No, I'm afraid young Mark, dreadful character though he is, has taken ill today. I have a sample of white powder I found on a victims chin." Abbys face suddenly lit up at the prospect of _work_. She had been doing nothing but play solitaire for three days straight.

"Any idea what it might be Duck-man?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually I think I might. The victim's symptoms are almost identical to Tony's when he was infected with the plague." Abby sat in shocked silence.

"It… it can't be the same guy though, can it? I mean, she's dead!" She said, taken aback.

"No, no. The only similarity between the cases is the powder. No, our victim was tied & beaten and forced to inhale it." He said desolately.

"Ducky, that's horrible. Don't worry, ill get the results to you ASAP!" she said bouncing over and taking the baggie off him.

"Thank you Abby, its greatly appreciated." he said quickly as he scurried out of the lab. _why was I so anxious to get out of there_ he wondered on the way back to autopsy. He stopped just before he got out of the elevator, closed the doors and travelled back up to the office floor. He had to tell Gibbs about this. As he walked in, ho noticed something was different. _ah yes, that's right, there's a new girl. I had better make her feel wanted. Anthony and Jethro wouldn't have yet._ he passed his message on to the girl, and walked back out of the office. She seemed different to the others, more tolerant.

**2 Days Later **

Dr. Mallard, walked swiftly across the parking lot to the NCIS building. He hated days like this, the sun was too bright for his liking. As he walked into autopsy, he noticed something was amiss. He looked around and didn't notice anything immediately, which unnerved him. Then he noticed something on the slab closest to the door. He moved closer to see what it was. It was a note. He picked it up and read it, and as he did a look of abject horror slowly crossed his face. He dropped it, hurried to his desk and retrieved a pair of plastic gloves. Putting them on as he walked back to the slab, he picked up the note and hurried it off to Abby's lab.

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy to all my readers! Sorry the story's so cruddy, but it'll get better, I swear! Sorry for the forever it took for me to update. This chapter's been sitting on my computer gathering dust for about 2 weeks now, so I thought I'd post it.

As always, please review!

Toodles!


	9. She's Baaaacccckkk

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of em! besides Mark & Velma, but theyre both smelly... oh, and i own this sock! only this one though... the other belongs to the table

* * *

**Chapter 9: **She's baaaccckk...

"Ducky!" McGee stared in wonder as the doctor practically ran from the elevator to the bullpen, looking rather frantic. "Wha- what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you up here again so soon, but… what are you doing here?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I haven't got the time for niceties Timothy; I need to see Jethro, now!" He insisted.

"I don't have time for a chat now, duck. We've got a new case." Gibbs turned the corner, coffee in hand, and walked over to his desk where he promptly opened various files, making it look like there was work to be done.

"You never do anymore, Jethro. And I know as well as you that there is no case, and you're just making it up to get rid of Me." he retorted, before placing the slip of paper on Gibbs' desk. "I think you might have one now, though," he said with a grim expression. Gibbs picked up the piece of paper and gave it the once over. McGee, Tony and Velma all looked on, highly interested and curious as to what the note might contain. Gibbs' eyes widened as he realised what the note said. Tony began to walk over to his desk to read over his shoulder. He quickly put the note, still in the baggie, into his desk drawer.

"We've got a case. DiNozzo, get the truck. McGee, get the gear." He began to walk towards the elevator and then said, almost as an afterthought "Mackenzie, you're good at sketching, right? Good, grab the notebook from the bottom drawer of your desk and get in to the truck." he said, then turned away from the elevator and walked into Director Sheppard's office instead, leaving the rest of the team standing dazed and confused. He burst in the door and grinned inwardly at the reaction this caused. There were three other people in the room besides the Director and himself, and they were staring, outraged, at the man that had just disrupted their meeting. Director Sheppard leapt from her chair.

"Special Agent Gibbs, what is the meaning of this?" She said sternly. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting! I would ask you to leave, **immediately**!" She then turned to her guests and began to apologise "I'm very sorry for this interruption, I promise you it will not happen again and Special Agent Gibbs will be punished for…" she stopped, noticing that Gibbs was still in the room. "What are you still doing here Gibbs? I told you to leave."

"No, Jen. You asked me to leave," he mocked. The director was about to argue this point, or yell at him again, when he said, "she's back."

"Excuse me? Who's back?" she asked, a look of perplexity crossing her face.

"You know exactly who." he replied, before slapping the note to her desk. She picked it up and read it, then turned to her associates and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We will have to continue this meeting at another time." as they filed out the door, she sat in her chair and read the note again, and again.

"I told you that you shouldn't have hired her in the first place Jen. It was a mistake. We didn't even want her on the team!" he said angrily, pacing around the room.

"Jethro, we don't even know for sure that it is her! It might just be someone that knows the same things as her." She replied defensively.

"And writes like her, and has the inside knowledge that only a member of our team would know! If I know her she's gonna go after the women I'm close to first, then after the men." He stopped pacing, looked at the note, and started pacing again.

"You may know her a bit, Jethro, but I know her better. Whenever she had a problem with you or any of your team, she came to me for help, because she knew she couldn't go to Abby. I believe she will go after the men first, that's just the way she is." she said, grimly. There was a long silence then the Director asked "How did you receive this note?"

"Ducky brought it up. I was trying to avoid him, and he gave me the note. It was already in the baggie." he said unworried. Just as he said this, there was a knock at the door. It was Abby with the lab results.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should show you this Gibbs." she said uneasily as she handed over a page of results. "The other day Ducky gave me a sample of white powder he found in the nose of a victim that was brought in, a Petty Officer Gabrielle Stephens. I heard about the note that was left in autopsy, and I sped up the processing and found this. I thought it looked familiar, so I ran it against the sample we had from that time Tony got sick. It's the same strain that was sent here before Gibbs." Gibbs was reading and re-reading the test results.

"That's not possible Abby. That woman is dead, and her daughter is not seeking any sort of revenge against us. All remnants of it from her lab were destroyed."

"It is possible Gibbs, and it is happening. I'm thinking that it was an inside job, from in here, because here is the only place with any proof that it actually existed." Abby stated firmly, then a realisation hit her. "Oh my gosh! Ducky might be in danger. He read that note without the bag. There might have been traces of it on the note, which means there is every possibility that he's infected with it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the povishness of it all... I'm running out of ideas for the chapters... I know whats gonna happen in the end and I've got the last chapter written, but I've gotta write everything in between still > 

Erm, thank you to everyone who's reviewing... Please keep going:-D be allured by the pretty purple button down there


	10. We're Screwed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em... I only own Velma.

**Chapter 10:** We're screwed...

* * *

Tony, McGee and Velma all sat in the car waiting patiently for Gibbs. They were all wondering about the mysterious note ad the case that seemed to spring directly from it.

"I wonder who it's from." McGee mused aloud. "Maybe it's from Director David. O-or…" he trailed off as he noticed the glare on Tony's face.

"Or maybe he was telling the truth when he told Ducky that he already had a case, McGee. Jeez, it was better when you weren't speaking." he said, irritated by the younger agent's rambling. The silence was tense as they continued waiting for Gibbs. In truth, Tony was considering who the note might have been from too, but he wasn't about to let either of the two junior agents know that. The silence was broken again, this time b Velma.

"If the note had nothing to do with us sitting here, waiting for Gibbs, why was Dr Mallard so urgent to get the note to him? And why did he go to the Director's Office?" She said confidently, knowing that Tony wouldn't b able to think of anything to dismiss these obvious facts. Tony jus grinned cockily.

"You know, Gibbs and Director Sheppard were involved a while ago. I think it was a love letter from Madam Director to Gibbs." he said. Velma just stared at him.

"What has that got to do with him running off like that?"

"Ever heard of a 'nooner', agent Mackenzie?" he replied wagging his eyebrows. Velma looked at him in disgust.

"Eugh, that's so juvenile, DiNozzo." she said venomously. He just kept grinning.

"I try. But, you know, sometimes it requires a bit of…" his phone cut him off mid sentence. He answered it, knowing exactly who it was without needing to check caller ID. "Yeah boss? Yeah boss. What? Ok, we'll be right up." he said before snapping his phone shut, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Turning to the others he said "Gibbs wants us back up there pronto. There's been a biohazard breach when we were in there. Nobody's supposed to have left the building.

"Do they know what it is?" McGee asked cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, they do…" Tony said. McGee was desperate to know just what it was so he ventured further.

"And…?"

"It's the same as last time." he replied reluctantly. McGee stopped walking and swallowed hard.

"No. It's not possible…" he said, looking as if he were about to be sick. All the while Velma had been following them, hundreds of questions buzzing around her head. At last she couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened last time? What's not possible? Why isn't it possible? Will someone tell me what's going on here?" she burst out, frustrated. They just ignored her.

"But, I thought that woman was dead, and there weren't any traces of it left, it was all destroyed." McGee said desperately.

"Not as completely as we thought, apparently." Tony said, still walking.

As the trio neared the main entrance to the NCIS building, Velma saw something move in the bushes to the right of the door. She thought nothing of it and kept walking. They walked in the building and were stopped by the security guard on duty.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you enter the building. There's been a contamination that could possibly have been transferred onto 2 levels, so I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here." he said blocking their path. McGee went to explain the situation calmly to the guard, but Tony got there first.

"We know! We were in the building when it happened. We need to get back in, NOW." he practically yelled, flashing his badge at him and attempting to shove past. At this the guard jumped into action, pushing Tony back into the other two.

"OK. Sorry for the misunderstanding sir, we'll just wait out here until the buildings clear." Velma said quickly motioning to Tony & McGee to leave as well. McGee and Velma left calmly, but Tony shoved past the guard, almost causing him too fall. As soon as they got outside Tony took off towards the back of the building. Tim and Velma looked at each other, confused, shrugged their shoulders, and then took off after him. As they got there they saw that he was opening the back door with the security guards access pass.

"Tony, we really shouldn't be going in there! If there's been a possible biohazard we should be getting as far away from the building as possible, not going in!" McGee tried to reason with Tony, but he just wouldn't listen.

"Hey, Probie, Abby's in there, she might be hurt. You don't wanna just leave her in there to suffer all alone do you?" Tony replied. At the mention of Abby's name McGee, who had begun to walk away, turned and walked through the open door. Tony followed and walked in front of McGee. Velma chased after the two desperately trying to convince them not to go in. It wasn't until they had reached the bullpen that she realised it was a lost cause and they were already actually in the building.

Meanwhile, in Jen's office, Ducky had been brought in and was currently arguing with Jen.

"All I'm saying Ducky, is that you should have called someone. Stayed in quarantine." Jen tried to reason.

"If I had called Gibbs, he wouldn't have answered his phone. In case you hadn't noticed, he's been avoiding me since Kate's funeral. He hasn't even looked at my face since I gave him that note. I followed protocol. I put the note into quarantine. I also assessed the risks, and if what is on this note is true then everyone in the building is at risk anyway." Ducky's tone changed quickly from angered and frustrated to pleading. "Why aren't we evacuating the building? It isn't 10:30 quite yet! Is there anyone checking the air ducts? We need to do something."

As soon as he had finished his sentence Tony burst in the door, having figured out where everyone had gone to, with McGee and Velma following closely behind. Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden noise. Gibbs, who had been pacing until now, turned and barked at Tony.

"What the… I told you to stay outside! How the hell did you get in here?"

"Heard there was a problem we might be able to help with." Tony replied smartly, closing the door. He then turned to Jen and said coolly "Director, you need to hire more competent security guards, that one just let us right in." Gibbs stared unbelievingly at Tony, looking as if he were about to explode. He opened his mouth to yell at them when the room was filled with a fine white powder. They all stood there staring at each other. Everyone was thinking exactly the same thing…

_We're screwed…_

* * *

**A/N:** woah... I cant believe this is chapter 10 already... I'm soooo sorry I havent updated in yonkys but I havent had any good ideas for the chapters... a big shoutout to my one and only constantreviewer! thank you scaryisntit! you rock!

erm, anyways... choc fudge brownies to whoever can guess who the mystery note-writer is...

so, yeah... please be nice and click the pretty blue button on the left there... please? constructive criticism, plain criticism, random praise :P its all welcome!


	11. What Just Happened?

**A/N:** triumphant music plays I HAVE RETURNED! ok, so nobody actually cares n I doubt anybodys actually gonna care about my trivial little fic again, but I can dream, can't I? To anybody who actually _does_ care, the reason I went AWOL for so long was coz my plot bunny died and I had to buy a new one :'(. It's ok though, this one is in perfect health and I cant see it dying any time in the near future. This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry, but I'm getting back into the groove. Also, I apologise for the horrendous spelling n grammar, Word got deleted, and my brain forgot how to spell.  
Please R&R !!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of the characters or settings or relationships, or else Kate n Tony wouldve been together, Kate wouldnt have died and Ziva never would have come onto the show although I am beginning to warm up to her

* * *

The dust settled and everybody started talking at once.

"What just happened?"  
"What is this?"  
"Why the hell did you come up?"  
"Did you know about this?"  
"Why is this happening?"  
"Who did this?"

"SHUT UP!" Velma was standing in the middle of the room. To say she looked furious would be an understatement. "I want answers and I want them now!"

There was a silence as she stood there fuming.

"Alright, we're waiting for the questions." Gibbs' calmness threw her off.

Tony was scared. He had never known Gibbs' to be this calm unless he was angry, but when he looked at him there was no anger there. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw fear.

"I... What just happened? What is this stuff?" Velma stuttered out.

"This 'stuff' is an altered strain of bubonic plague. We've come across it before." He explained, casting a knowing glance at the rest of his team. "It used to have a suicide timer of 36 hours, but she's found a way of removing that."

"So, what, we're all susceptible to getting infected now, are we?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yes, we are." He said quietly, bowing his head and walking to the far corner of the room.

"Wait. You said bubonic plague. Thats the one that..."

"Yeah, Abby. It's the one I caught last year." Tony broke in. He was clearly not impressed with the situation.

"Well, first things first." Jen said. She pressed the button on her intercom. "Cynthia, would you say that out there would be considered a biohazard zone?"

"Erm... no ma'am."

"How about outside the door, in the bullpens?"

"No, not out there either. Is everything alright?"

"Alright, get a biohazard team up to my office immediately and evacuate the rest of the building." she cut her assistant off and turned to the rest of the team. "This is contained and I want to keep it that way."

A long silence followed as they waited for the biohazard team to arrive. It was taking them quite a long time, for the severity of the situation. Everyone stood around the office awkwardly, wondering what to do next. Suddenly McGee asked the question that had been on everybody's minds since the entire situation had unfolded itself.

"What's on the note?"


	12. The Note

Gibbs walked to the centre of the room, note in hand and held it out in front of him. The group gathered around him and read in silence.

_Dr Mallard & Miss Scuito,_

_I feel you have the right to be informed that in recent hours, I have placed a bag of in the ventilation shaft of one of the rooms in this building._

_I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that once you have read and assessed the possibility of there being any traces of this plague on this note, you will go directly to Special Agent Gibbs. I will not try to stop you. In fact, that is my aim. But don't keep this to yourselves. The bag has a detonation device attached to it which is set to go off at precisely 10:30 am. This will release the disease into the room, more likely than not infecting every person present._

_This is the same plague that Special Agent DiNozzo contracted last year, with one slight alteration; it no longer loses effect after 36 hours, as it did before, so if you don't find a cure whoever comes into contact with it will be as dead as a wallnail. This will continue to poison its victims system until they die._

_Let Velma Mackenzie know that I'm watching her._

_Best of luck._

_Fr..._

As soon as everyone had finished reading he pulled it back and put it in his pocket.

"Who was it from? We couldn't see. Your thumb was covering the name." Abby objected.

"I know. You all know her, though, with the exception of Agent Mackenzie here, and I..." Gibbs was cut off by the arrival of the biohazard team.

"Sorry it took us so long Director, there were a few complications with the lifts so we had to run here." said one of them, rather breathlessly.

"It's not me you have to apologise to, it's them." Jen said, jerking her thumb towards the irate looking team still standing around Gibbs, as she was ushered out of her office.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, so it's not the best chapter, or the longest, but I'm getting back into the groove. Please bear with me.

Until next time, **_please_** review. They give me a happy. Any feedback is welcome! Even flames, God knows I deserve them.


End file.
